imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Dynamo
: Captain Dynamo had the ability to defy gravity and fly through the air. Although he had superhuman strength, his flight ability may have included the ability to generate extra thrust completely apart from this. * : Captain Dynamo has superhuman strength. The upper limit of this strength is unknown, but the heaviest object he has been observed lifting over his head is a bus. * : Captain Dynamo several vision-related powers, including laser vision, x-ray vision, and telescopic vision. With his laser vision, he could project powerful red laser beams from his eyes. With his x-ray vision, he could see through solid objects, and with his telescopic vision, he could see great distances. The upper limit of his various vision powers is unknown. * : Captain Dynamo had the ability to physically alter the shape and form of his body. With this ability, he could alter his face features, his body type, and even the clothes he wore, and appear like anyone he chooses. How extensive or radically he could alter his form is unknown, but he can even alter the apparent size of his body, enabling him to disguise himself, for example, as an obese person. * : Captain Dynamo is a telepath who could mentally communicate with other people. The precise uses of this power on his part are unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = References * His daughter, Olivia Lews (who goes by the superhero codename Slingshot), who inherited his flight ability, is able to carry another person while in flight, despite not having inherited her father’s superhuman strength. Dynamo 5 #1; Page 4. * His daughter, Bridget Flynn (who goes by the superhero codename Scrap), inherited the power of superhuman strength, and is appears to be capable of similar strength, as she easily lifted a tank over her head and threw it the length of a city block. * His son, Hector Chang (who goes by the superhero codename Visionary), who inherited the power of Superhuman Vision, is able to use it as an effective weapon in combat to neutralize both human opponents and armored tanks. Weiland, Jonah; "Ain't Nothing but a Family Thing: Faerber Talks Dynamo 5"; Article on ComicBookResources.com; December 20, 2006 * It is known that his son, Spencer Bridges (who goes by the superhero codename Myriad), inherited the power of Metamorphosis, and when in battle, alters his face to remove all of its facial features in order to hide his identity, though how he can breathe or speak when lacking a nose and mouth is unknown. Bridges also seems to require coming into physical contact with someone in order to copy a specific person (or at least their clothing), as seen in Dynamo 5 #1. * It is known that his son, Gage Reinhart (who goes by the superhero codename Scatterbrain), has only been seen using the power of telepahy to read other people’s minds. Scatterbrain apparently does not have the ability to use it as an offensive weapon like the X-Men’s Professor X, whose telepathy allows him to cause intense pain, render unconscious, and even control the actions of an opponent. He also cannot read someone’s mind if they are unconscious. However, with concentration, he can sift through the thoughts of the many people around him to remotely track someone’s thoughts by recognizing their brainwave patterns. | Trivia = | Links = *Dynamo 5 Home page }} Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superheroes Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good Characters